


Unfold Into Me

by Sulwen



Series: Love in Our Hands [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan, the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold Into Me

Tommy wakes up alone.

There's a moment of panic, and last night flashes into his mind as he wonders what he could have done wrong. Then Adam comes out of the bathroom, wearing a white robe and beaming, and the worry eases, and Tommy rubs the sleep out of his eyes and smiles back.

“What time is it?” he asks, stretching. It's dark outside, and he still feels disoriented, out of place...but it's not a bad feeling, really. More like he's floating, drifting through time and space, following in Adam's wake.

Adam shrugs. “Early. I don't think anyone else will be up for a while. Come on, I have something to show you.”

Tommy changes into a robe of his own and listens to Adam ramble as they make their way to the elevators.

“I found out about these things last time I was here, and it took _forever_ to find one that would let me in – they have a thing about tattoos, I guess. But oh my god, Tommy, it was so worth it. You'll love it.”

They get to the lobby, and Adam leads the way outside. There, behind the hotel in a secluded glen, is what looks to Tommy's eyes like an elaborate swimming pool, all clear blue water and gushing fountains and artful landscaping.

He says as much to Adam, who chuckles and replies, “Not exactly. It's called an onsen...basically like a hot spring, from what I understand.”

And now that they're closer, Tommy can see the steam rising from the water, smell the faint mineral aroma wafting on the breeze. He shivers a little in the cool morning, and takes a step toward the water, eager for the heat.

Adam stops him. “You have to shower first. That's one of the rules,” he says, and Tommy smiles. He can see why Adam enjoys this. Adam loves to explore new roles, play new parts, and Tommy's seen that everywhere they've traveled together. It's so natural for Adam, learning the rules and expectations of a new place and adapting to them, like a game, almost.

He nods and follows Adam into a nearby bathhouse, clearly meant for this purpose. There's a twinge of nerves as he slowly removes his robe, avoiding Adam's eyes as he does so, but they've seen each other in _next_ to nothing plenty of times, and this isn't _that_ different.

Except it is, and he keeps his head down and his arms wrapped around himself, more habit than anything. He's never been very open with his body, not even with girlfriends.

“Tommy? Are you ok?” Adam's voice is calm, touched with concern.

Tommy nods, not meeting Adam's eyes.

“Would you rather meet me in the water?”

He nods again, hating himself a little, wishing he had Adam's confidence.

“Ok, baby. Don't be too long...you might freeze!” Adam says, light, airy, and Tommy's grateful. He'd rather this moment be about _them,_ what's between them, not about his own stupid issues. Adam's footsteps drift away into another part of the bathhouse, and at last Tommy's alone.

He turns a handle and steps into the water, and _fuck,_ Adam's not kidding about freezing. Though he washes as quickly as he can, he's shivering by the time he finishes. It occurs to him that this might be by design, a perfect way to overcome shyness, the delicious heat of the water impossible to resist.

Tommy hurries outside, glad to see that the onsen is still deserted, and steps in, the sharp contrast of the heat on his skin making him gasp. He moves through the water in a slow glide, letting the warmth sink into his bones, leech all the tension of the past weeks from his muscles. He's spent more time than he cares to remember on airplanes recently, and oh, they clearly need to install these in every airport in the world, because it's the perfect remedy for the horrible tight enclosed experience of flying.

A soft splash brings him back to the present, and he looks around to find Adam lounging in a corner where two boulders meet, resting his head back against the stone with his eyes closed. He's beautiful in the low early-morning light, his face bare and clean, perfectly at ease as it almost never is. He looks like he belongs here, and Tommy's not sure why he thinks so...but it feels right.

As if he can feel Tommy's gaze, Adam's eyes open, and they're as blue as the water itself. Bluer. The look in those eyes grows focused, intense, and Adam reaches out a hand. An invitation.

Tommy's breath catches in his chest. His body responds to the look in Adam's eyes and the sight of outstretched fingers on the surface of the water, and he forces air into his lungs. It's all going to be over too soon, anyway, he can feel it, and he grasps for what self-control he can.

Then he reaches out and places his hand in Adam's and lets himself be pulled through the water. He keeps his eyes locked with Adam's for as long as he can, but as the last few inches between them close, he can't look anymore, can't take so much all at once. Being friends with Adam has always meant flirting with overwhelming. Being more....

And before he can finish the thought, they're finally touching, skin sliding on smooth, wet skin, and Tommy's cheek comes to rest on the broad expanse of Adam's chest, and his legs tangle up with Adam's, and their hips move together, locking flush against each other, tantalizing pressure. Adam's arms circle around Tommy, holding him close, and Tommy's arms come up around Adam's shoulders, and they go still for a long, long moment, because this? This has been ages coming, and there's no fucking way they're going to rush through it now.

Eventually, Adam brings a hand to Tommy's chin, crooked fingers guiding him gently until he's looking up into Adam's eyes. The kiss is perfect when it comes, lazy, almost. Adam takes his time, meandering through the different ways they fit together, changing the angle here, the pressure there. Tommy relaxes into it, lets Adam explore. When they get it exactly right, Tommy can't stop the sounds from coming, low moans that he doesn't quite realize he's making until Adam reacts to them, laughs gently into his mouth, lips curling into a smile.

“Good?” he asks, clearly pleased with himself.

Tommy glances up at him through his eyelashes, smirking. “Like you don't know.”

Adam laughs again, louder, and pulls Tommy back in, both hands coming to rest in the wet strands of his hair. This time, the kiss is deeper, consuming, and Adam thrusts into Tommy's mouth with his tongue, possessive, claiming. Desire threads through him, hotter than the water, and he finds himself thrusting against Adam, pressing hard into this kiss, needing more, faster, harder....

And then Adam, teasing bastard that he is, pulls away, darting through the water and laughing, a challenge in his eyes. Tommy's eyes narrow, and he lunges after Adam, and the chase is on.

They end up at the far edge of the onsen, side by side, arms folded on the edge, taking a moment to catch their breath. Through the trees, they can see the skyline of the city, and through the buildings the sun is just beginning to rise. Slowly, the world is bathed in pink light, and below them, the city begins to awaken.

Tommy rests his head on his arms and turns to watch Adam. He's looking out over the landscape, and the look on his face is far too serious, too thoughtful for this particular morning. Tommy reaches through the water and runs the tips of his fingers down the long line of Adam's side, coming to rest on the slight curve of his hip.

Adam smiles and looks down at him, and Tommy looks back, wide-eyed, curious.

“Whatcha thinking about?” he asks.

“It's just...think of everything that had to happen to bring us here, to right now, you know? So many tiny decisions, so many different ways things could have gone...it's amazing. _Amazing.”_ He gestures down at the city. “I think sometimes about my life, and I know it sounds a little arrogant, but...I wonder what I've done to deserve it. All this. To deserve...”

He stops, but Tommy can almost hear the words Adam had meant to say. _To deserve you._

There's no reply that sounds right. Instead, Tommy floats over to Adam's side and nuzzles his way into Adam's arms, laying a track of kisses on freckled skin as he goes. Finally, he's looking up into Adam's face again, so close that his eyes can barely focus.

“I love listening to you think,” he says, the words flowing off his tongue naturally, thoughtlessly.

Adam's reacting before Tommy has time to worry about what that reaction will be, light filling his eyes, lips turning up into a subtle smile. And then they're kissing again, and Adam backs him into the wall, his hands running all over Tommy's skin, tracing the tattoos on his arms, learning the curve of his back, skimming lightly over peaked nipples, and Tommy arches into the touch, thinking that he can't take much more, will just keel over right here if Adam keeps teasing him like this.

Finally, Adam pulls away, breathing hard, his pupils blown wide, and it sends a little thrill through Tommy just to know that _he's_ the reason Adam looks like that, the one who's ignited that fire in his blood.

“Upstairs?” Adam asks, hopeful.

Tommy's answer is almost lost in a groan. “Uh-huh.”

The air is cool on prickling skin, and they hurry into their robes, stopping again in the bathhouse to kiss and touch, simply because now that that line has been crossed, they _can._

The elevator is happily empty, and Adam presses Tommy into a corner and sneaks a hand under soft white terrycloth, running it up an inner thigh as he presses kisses into the crook of Tommy's neck.

The door of their room – _theirs,_ Tommy thinks, and something in his chest flutters wildly at the thought – closes behind them at last, leaving them perfectly, blissfully alone.


End file.
